VoldemortHwang : He Who Must Not Be Named
by le3chan
Summary: Cerita tentang ungkapan kekesalan Hwang Minhyun di instagram dan komentar-komentar yang entah kenapa malah melenceng sana-sini. Another SNS fic. Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun, 2hyun/JMin/minbugi, NU'EST, Wanna One, Produce 101 S2, SEVENTEEN, ada nyempil donghwi, jicheol, dan nielwink. Part 2 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh.


**Special thanks to kangbandit (silakan cari di IG) dan chiclatte (kalau yang ini cari di twitter ya).**

 **Makasih sudah izinin pakai status dan gambarnya kakak :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

( Untuk gambar silakan lihat www_instagram_com / p / BXMNI2VBVMq / [ganti (_) dengan titik dan buang spasinya] {cr. IG kangbandit} dan t . co / v5kHZxULhY {cr. twitter chiclatte} [remove all the spaces ya ] dan juga silakan liat JR&Aron LieV di VApp)

 **optimushwang** Nemu ini di daftar tag gue. Apa gue musti ganti uname gue dari optimushwang jadi voldemorthwang biar gue bener-bener jadi orang yang namanya gak boleh disebut?

Terima kasih banget akgae -_-

P.S. Bang (*) **nuestaron** , bisa gak lu gak nempel-nempel sama kesayangan gue kayak gitu? Perasaan dari kemarin lu nempelin kesayangan gue mulu, bang. Enggak di profile shoot, enggak di photo shoot sama dispatch, enggak di VLive kerjaan lu nempelin kesayangan gue mulu. Gue tahu kesayangan gue itu cakep, imut, ngegemesin dll, tapi ya jangan mentang-mentang gue lagi gak ada nih bang, lu nempelin kesayangan gue mulu. Cari pacar bisa kali, bang. Lu cakep ini, yah walau masih gantengan gue, sih.

.

 **ongmotiong** Wuah, savage af lu Min

 **godnyel** Kalo lu yang jadi Voldemort yang jadi Harry Potter nya siapa bang?

 **ongmotiong** Bukan lu yang jelas (*) **godnyel**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang Minhyun kalo ngamuk ngeri ya? Bener dulu kata (*) **bravpunxh** , bang Minhyun kalo udah urusan sama bang (*) **pockyjr** nggak tanggung-tanggung ya? Bang (*) **pockyjr** , lu kok bisa tahan pacaran lama sama bang Minhyun sih?

 **scoupcheol** Akhirnya lu ngerasaain apa yang gue rasaain pas ngeliat kesayangan gue ditempelin dua curut juga kan. Dulu aja gue curhatin tanggepan lu cuma manggut-manggut sama ham hem mulu, baru tahu kan sekarang rasanya gimana?

 **8eomatom** Savage!

 **mingjustinhao** Bang Minhyun kok nakutin sih?

 **glorypath** Lah, lu baru tahu kalo si Minhyun nakutin (*) **mingjustinhao**? Jangan ketipu sama tampang baik-baiknya Minhyun

 **realbakho** ^ atas gue emang suka gak sadar diri kalo ngomong, padahal sendirinya juga gitu

 **realbakho** Gila lu (*) **scoupcheol** , masa (*) **kwonstar96** sama (*) **mingku_kim** lu katain curut sih? Sadis lu jadi lider.

 **optimushwang** Baru tahu (*) **ongmotiong**? / bukan lu (*) **godnyel**. Ngebet amat lu mo jadi Harry Potter. Gak cukup kemaren udah cosplay jadi Harry Potter? / emang si (*) **bravpunxh** cerita apa aja sama lu (*) **lee_dae_hwi**? / iye iye (*) **scoupcheol** / iya lah (*) **8eomatom** / gue gak nakutin kok (*) **mingjustinhao** , sini gue peluk / gue setuju sama lu bro (*) **realbaekho** , si (*) **glorypath** emang kadang suka gak sadar diri

 **nuestaron** Ya mumpung lu lagi kagak ada, kali aja selama lu kagak ada kapal JRon berlayar jauh. Huahahahahaha *ketawasetan*

 **bravpunxh** Bang (*) **lee_dae_hwi** bang Minhyun jangan dikasih tahu apa yang dulu gue ceritain ke elu, bang. Gue masih mau idup, bang. Gue gak mau mati di tangannya bang Minhyun, bang. Apalagi kita debutnya deketan, bang, bisa-bisa gue dikunciin di gudang entar

 **bravpunxh** Bang (*) **scoupcheol** sekarang udah pacaran sama bang (*) **urijihoonnie** ya? Wah, selamat ya bang! Semoga langgeng!

 **optimushwang** Wah, kok gue makin penasaran sama apa yang udah lu ceritain ke (*) **lee_dae_hwi** ya (*) **bravpunxh**? Hmm, gue musti ngapain ya biar Daehwi mau cerita?

 **optimushwang** Jangan macem-macen lu bang (*) **nuestaron** sama kesayangan gue!

 **lee_dae_hwi** Samuel gak cerita apa-apa kok bang! Beneran!

 **optimushwang** Heeee, yang bener (*) **lee_dae_hwi**? O:)

 **mingjustinhao** Kok Justin merinding ya?

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang, ampun, bang! Beneran kok Samuel gak cerita apa-apa!

 **realbaekho** ^ pacar gue lu apain (*) **optimushwang** , mpe ketakutan kayak gitu?

 **glorypath** ^ atas gue juga suka gak sadar diri kalo ngomong, padahal pacarnya dulu juga takutnya setengah mati sama dia

 **woojintan** Eh, iya! Kalo inget pas company eval dulu gue pengennya ngakak mulu, deh!

 **rkm0855** Eh, gue ketinggalan gosip! Siapa pacarnya (*) **realbaekho**? Lu punya pacar gak cerita-cerita sih?

 **realbaekho** Gak usah ngingetin bisa (*) **glorypath**? / Ketawa aja sana terus (*) **woojintan** , sampe gue dapet laporan lu bikin Daehwi nangis, awas aja / - tuh udah ada namanya (*) **rkm0855** , lupa gue mau cerita

 **rkm0855** Lu pacaran sama (*) **lee_dae_hwi** (*) **realbaekho**? Weh, pacaran sama bocah, gak takut dikatain pedo lu?

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang (*) **realbaekho** , bang Minhyun makin lama makin nyeremin bang! *sembunyi* / gue bukan bocah bang (*) **rkm0855**! Bocah tuh si (*) **mingjustinhao** (*) **the_greatest_woojin** atau (*) **yoobesho**

 **ongmotiong** Ati-ati kalo ngomong (*) **woojintan**. Gak inget apa kalo pacarnya Daehwi juara punch king? Bikin Daehwi mewek siap-siap kena bogem lu

 **jaehwan0527** ^ tumben waras bang (*) **ongmotiong**? Biasanya juga enggak

 **realbaekho** Sini sembunyi sini sama aku (*) **lee_dae_hwi** , tenang aja nanti kalo Minhyun ngamuk aku keluarin pawangnya

 **lee_dae_hwi** *peluk (*) **realbaekho** *

 **reakbaekho** *puk-puk (*) **lee_dae_hwi** *

 **godnyel** ^ malah pacaran

 **optimushwang** Woi, (*) **realbaekho** (*) **lee_dae_hwi**! Jangan pacaran di lapak gue! Minggat lu berdua!

 **jaehwan0527** ^ yang punya lapak ngamuk, mana pacarnya gak nongol-nongol lagi. Bang (*) **pockyjr** , pacarnya ngamuk tuh, jangan nge-game mulu bisa kali

 **scoupcheol** Itu dua orang emang curut kok, sukanya caper mulu sama kesayangan gue (*) **realbaekho** , padahal gue berharap kemaren si curut 2 kagak balik dari hutan. Idup gue tenang banget kemaren curut 2 pergi ke hutan / iya, makasih ya maknae (*) **bravpunxh**

 **kwonstar96** Lu jadi lider jahat amat sih bang (*) **scoupcheol**? Kemaren ngatain gue cebong, kemarennya ngatain gue marmut, sekarang ngatain gue curut, sakit hati adek bang!

 **nuestaron** ^ kumat alay nya

 **mingku_kim** Lu tega bang (*) **scoupcheol** , masa lu seneng kalo gue kagak balik dari hutan? Sakit hati adek bang!

 **nuestaron** ^ yang ini juga kumat alay nya

 **bumzu91** Itu kenapa anak Seventeen jadi tambah gila, sih? (*) **urijihoonnie** itu kenapa 2 cebong fans lu jadi gila kayak gitu?

 **kahi_korea** Pledis family kenapa jadi alay gini sih? Eh, (*) **realbaekho** kapan jadian sama Daehwi kok gak ada kabarnya?

 **urijihoonnie** Mereka obatnya abis bang (*) **bumzu91** , sama bang (*) **scoupcheol** belom dibawa ke dokter lagi / (*) **kwonstar96** sama (*) **mingku_kim** virusnya noon (*) **kahi_korea** / iya, makasih ya maknae (*) **bravpunxh** / eh, udah gak jomblo lagi bang (*) **realbaekho**? Selamat yak!

 **kwonstar96** Kok tega sih (*) **urijihoonnie**? T.T

 **mingku_kim** Kok tega sih (*) **urijihoonnie**? T.T

 **glorypath** ^ ctrl+c ctrl+v

 **urijihoonnie** Bodo (*) **kwonstar96** (*) **mingku_kim**

 **luvlyzzy** Sumpah ya gue pengen ngakak mulu kalo liat Hoshi sama Mingyu usaha ngejar-ngejar Uji mulu tapi gak pernah ditanggepin. Udah terima nasib aja kalo (*) **urijihoonnie** udah mentok sama (*) **scoupcheol**

 **realbaekho** makin lama makin alay lu berdua (*) **kwonstar96** (*) **mingku_kim** / hehehe, kemaren pas persiapan debut eval noon (*) **kahi_korea** , gak enak kali mau cerita, noona kan posisinya trainer, masa tiba-tiba nyamperin trus cerita, sih? Enggak enak sama yang lainnya / makasih loh (*) **urijihoonnie**

 **scoupcheol** (*) **luvlyzzy** setuju saya!

 **the_greatest_woojin** Ujin kok dibawa-bawa sih bang (*) **lee_dae_hwi**?

 **mingjustinhao** Justin kok dibawa-bawa sih bang (*) **lee_dae_hwi**?

 **yoobesho** Seonho kok dibawa-bawa sih bang (*) **lee_dae_hwi**?

 **glorypath** ^ sekumpulan bocah penggemar ctrl+c ctrl+v

 **ongmotiong** Duh, gue ngakak dulu ya? Komen-komennya lawak semua

 **glorypath** ^ atas gue lebih lawak padahal

 **taemin2014** Eh, eh, bentar. Jonghyun pacaran sama Minhyun? Beneran? Lah, nasib gue gimana dong?! Belom juga sempet deketin, udah jadi pacar orang aja. Huwaa, ngenes amat nasib gue T.T

 **check_h.p** Lu naksir Jonghyun apa Minhyun? (*) **taemin2014**

 **glorypath** (*) **taemin2014** lu naksir siapa? Jonghyun?

 **taemin2014** Iya, Jonghyun (*) **check_h.p** (*) **glorypath**

 **scoupcheol** ^ siapapun itu atas gue yang naksir sama Jonghyun, ati-ati ya, pacarnya Jonghyun galaknya minta ampun kalo udah ada yang berani macem-macem sama Jonghyun, galaknya ngalahin galaknya Jihoon yang ngamuk gara-gara dikerjain curut 2. Padahal Jihoon kalo udah ngamuk sama curut 2 bawa senjata lho

 **check_h.p** Pantesan pas position eval, lu nempelin Jonghyun mulu (*) **taemin2014**. Jonghyun pergi ke mana, lu pasti ngintil mulu

 **glorypath** Wah, (*) **taemin2014** Jonghyun ma Minhyun udah pacaran lama, dari sebelum debut, udah lu nyari yang laen aja. Jonghyun kayaknya udah mentok juga sama Minhyun

 **glorypath** Emang Jihoon masih sering nguber-nguber Mingyu pake gitar (*) **scoupcheol**?

 **taemin2014 ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **godnyel** ^ Pledis family ngeri ya? Yang segrup sama gue ternyata diem-diem yandere, yang grup juniornya kalo ngamuk bawa-bawa gitar. Bang (*) **pockyjr** , (*) **realbaekho** , (*) **glorypath** gue salut sama kalian, bisa betah gitu segrup sama (*) **optimushwang** yang diem-diem yandere

 **jaehwan0527** Ada untung ada ruginya ya bang (*) **pockyjr** gak ikut debut di Wanna One

 **ongmotiong** Apa untung ruginya (*) **jaehwan0527**?

 **jaehwan0527** Untungnya, no. 1 kagak ada polusi suara *naikturuninalis*, no. 2 resiko bang Minhyun ngamuk-ngamuk gegara bang Jonghyun dipasangin ma member yang lain berkurang. Ruginya cuma 1, kalo bang Minhyun ngamuk kagak ada pawangnya (*) **ongmotiong**

 **ongmotiong** Wuahahahahahaha, setuju gue (*) **jaehwan0527**

 **8eomatom** Gila lu (*) **jaehwan0527** , polusi suara. Eh, lu kan sering setim bareng ma Jonghyun - Minhyun, emang sering apa mereka bikin polusi suara?

 **komurola** ^ atas gue gila. Waras dikit bisa kali bang (*) **8eomatom**

 **jaehwan0527** Wah, bang Minhyun sama bang Jonghyun mah kalo mau pacaran ngilang bang (*) **8eomatom** sukanya. Ngakunya mo latihan gak taunya malah pacaran, mana pernah ke-gap sama Kuanlin lagi ciuman

 **godnyel** ^ kapan itu (*) **jaehwan0527**? Kok gue baru denger

 **8eomatom** Beneran ke-gap? Huahahahaha... / diem aja lu (*) **komurola** , sama-sama kagak waras juga

 **kumorola** Seenggakwarasnya gue gak separah lu bang (*) **8eomatom**

 **jaehwan0527** Beneran (*) **8eomatom** / pas concept eval (*) **godnyel**. Bang Minhyun ngakunya mo nambah latihan, trus bang Jonghyun mo nemenin, gak tahunya malah pacaran, ke-gap pula

 **optimushwang** Kim Jaehwan!

 **pockyjr** Kim Jaehwan!

 **nuestaron** ^ wah, munculnya bareng nih

 **glorypath** Jodoh bener deh

 **realbaekho** Kalo emang udah jodoh mah, jauh-jauhan tetep aja konek ya

 **optimushwang** Berisik lu pada (*) **nuestaron** , (*) **glorypath** , (*) **realbaekho**!

 **jaehwan0527** Duh, begitu disinggung masalah kencan diem-diem langsung muncul orangnya, dari tadi kek bang (*) **pockyjr**. Ngilang ke mana tadi bang?

 **ongmotiong** Kayaknya sih dari tadi (*) **pockyjr** stealth mode deh (*) **jaehwan0527** , makanya begitu lu nyeritain masalah ke-gap sama Kuanlin langsung nongol

 **jaehwan0527** Weh, bisa jadi tuh bang (*) **ongmotiong**

 **pockyjr** Jangan mentang-mentang gue beda dorm ya (*) **jaehwan0527** (*) **ongmotiong** lu berdua bisa ngomongin gue seenaknya, kalian lupa pacar gue sekarang tinggal bareng sama kalian? Ati-ati ya itu yang satu kamar, siapa tahu aja tiba-tiba ada kejadian gitu O:)

 **godnyel** ^ gue tarik omongan gue, ternyata bang (*) **pockyjr** juga diem-diem yandere

 **bravpunxh** Bang (*) **godnyel** , gue kasih tahu, nih, bang. Member NU'EST lima-limanya kagak ada yang beres bang! Itu luarannya doang yang keliatannya baik-baik, dalemnya kagak beres! Bang (*) **lee_dae_hwi** lu yakin mantepin diri sama bang (*) **realbaekho**?

 **godnyel** Yang bener Sam (*) **bravpunxh**? Ternyata pencitraan ya kemarin

 **nuestaron** ^ atas gue belom pernah ngerasain perlakuan istimewa NU'EST nih kayaknya, pake ngomong pencitraan segala / woi, (*) **scoupcheol**! Itu mantan maknae lu coba dibenerin bisa? Pake ngatain kita kagak beres, sendirinya aja juga kagak beres itu

 **glorypath** Wah, dedek mantan maknae minta diapain ini (*) **bravpunxh**?

 **realbaekho** Wah, mantan maknae, ayok sini maen sama gue lagi. Nanti gue bikinin ayunan yang baru khusus buat lu (*) **bravpunxh**

 **pockyjr** Untung kemaren cuma special single tanpa promosi, coba kalo pake promosi, ketemu sama kita berlima nih mantan maknae (*) **bravpunxh**

 **optimushwang** Mantan maknae (*) **bravpunxh** ketemu duluan nih sama bang (*) **nuestaron** sebelum ketemu gue, ati-ati ya

 **godnyel** Yandere semua ternyata. (*) **lee_dae_hwi** itu pacarnya kok nyeremin? Lu baek-baek ya pacaran sama (*) **realbaekho** , kalo perlu pacar lu dirantai aja, biar kagak kabur

 **bravpunxh** Kabooorrrrr, gue mau sembunyi

 **realbaekho** (*) **winktoyourheart** pacar gigi kelinci lu dikandangin dulu juga boleh deh, daripada ngerusuh mulu

 **scoupcheol** Buat member Wanna One, saran aja nih dari gue yang udah kenal lama sama member NU'EST, ati-ati ya. Hahahhahahahahah

 **kwonstar96** ^ bang (*) **scoupcheol** jangan ketawa ngakak kaya gitu, malu sama titel lider lu bang. Lama-lama ilang entar karisma lu bang, jangan kayak bang (*) **pockyjr** yang udah ilang titel karisma lidernya

 **pockyjr** ^ (*) **scoupcheol** anak buah lu yang di atas gue boleh gue lempar dari atap Pledis kagak? Enak aja ngatain gue kagak punya karisma lagi

 **godnyel** Yandere semua!

 **winktoyourheart** Bang (*) **godnyel** , udah bang jangan ngerusuh mulu, sini maen sama aku aja yok? Kemaren katanya mau traktir es krim?

 **lee_dae_hwi** ^ atas gue sebenernya takut kalo bang (*) **godnyel** gak berenti ngerusuh dia yang bakalan kena batunya, secara sekamar gitu sama bang Minhyun

 **ongmotiong** ^ kayaknya Daehwi udah mulai berani ya

 **woojintan** Kan punya juara punch king yang jadi backing-an bang (*) **ongmotiong**

 **jaehwan0527** Lah, bener omongan lu (*) **woojintan**

 **nuestaron** ^ tiga orang atas gue belom ngerasain gimana rasanya lama tinggal bareng sama Minhyun, ngomong-ngomong member Wanna One yang paling jorok siapa ya? Be carefull with clean freak monster Hwang Minhyun. Huahahahaha *ketawa setan*

 **komurola** Wah, bang (*) **jaehwan0527** tuh

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang (*) **jaehwan0527**

 **pockyjr** Dengerin tuh (*) **jaehwan0527** , perasaan lu setim sama Minhyun dari jaman Sorry Sorry sampe sekarang deh, masa masih berani jorok

 **scoupcheol** ^ Halah, kayak kalian gak gitu, kemaren pas gue mampir ke dorm NU'EST, keadaan dorm juga udah kayak kapal pecah

 **optimushwang** Dorm udah kayak kapal pecah? (*) **pockyjr** (*) **nuestaron** (*) **realbaekho** (*) **glorypath** kalian ngapain aja sampe dorm kayak kapal pecah?

 **realbaekho** Udah enggak, udah rapi! Lider ngamuk kemaren!

 **glorypath** Ngapain lu bawa-bawa gue (*) **optimushwang**? Gue lagi gak di Korea juga!

 **nuestaron** Hooh, lider ngamuk kemaren! Ngamuk trus berantakin dorm, abis itu ngamuk lagi gara-gara dorm berantakan!

 **komurola** ^ inikah yang disebut sebagai tim yang solid?

 **ongmotiong** Solid ngorbanin lidernya

 **godnyel** Huahahahahaha

 **woojintan** ^ ngerusuh lagi

 **pockyjr** Kok malah jadi ngorbanin gue (*) **realbaekho** (*) **nuestaron**? Kan kalian yang kemaren berantakin dorm

 **optimushwang** Oh, jadi gitu, kesayangan gue yang kalian jadiin korban? Bagus, ya. Sampai ketemu nanti di dorm ya. Gue gak bakalan ngasih kabar kalo gue mau dateng ke dorm. (*) **realbaekho** (*) **nuestaron** siap-siap aja nanti ya O:)

 **pockyjr** ψ(｀∇´)ψψ(｀∇´)ψψ(｀∇´)ψψ(｀∇´)ψψ(｀∇´)ψ rasain tuh

 **8eomatom** ^ lah, ternyata (*) **pockyjr** diem-diem ngehanyutin ya

 **godnyel** Bang (*) **8eomatom** bang (*) **pockyjr** itu lider grup yandere bang

 **winktoyourheart** Bang (*) **godnyel** udahan ngerusuhnya bisa? Capek bang dari tadi aku liat kamu ngerusuh mulu

 **lee_dae_hwi** ^ bilang aja takut (*) **winktoyourheart**

 **optimushwang** ^ itu atas gue yang suka ngerusuh, bisa pada minggat kagak? Capek gue bolak-balik buka hape gara-gara notif muncul mulu. Mending kalo guna, ini isinya gak guna semua

 **godnyel** ^ yang mulia raja sudah bersabda kawan-kawan, yuk pada angkat kaki

 **woojintan** ^ biang rusuhnya padahal

 **jaehwan0527** Gue tau kenapa lu ngusir bang, lu lagi chattingan sama bang (*) **pockyjr** kan bang

 **ongmotiong** ^ lu tahu dari mana (*) **jaehwan0527**?

 **jaehwan0527** Bang Minhyun ngilang bang (*) **ongmotiong** , dulu waktu masih di produce pas bang Minhyun kagak segrup sama bang Jonghyun, kalo ngilang pasti lagi sama bang Jonghyun, lagi pacaran. Sekarang pasti juga lagi pacaran, kalo gak chattingan ya pasti lagi video call

 **optimushwang** Nah, itu lu tahu. Udah sana minggat dari lapak gue O:) . Gue mau pacaran dulu sama kesayangan gue. (*) **pockyjr** :* :* :* :* :*

 **pockyjr** Apaan, sih, kamu. Malu tahu (/ /∇/ /)

 **godnyel** ^ atas gue sok-sokan ngeblush, padahal sama-sama yandere juga

 **winktoyourheart** Bang (*) **godnyel** , udahan bang. Aku gak mau bantuin nanti kalo diamuk sama bang Minhyun

 **optimushwang** ^ dengerin tuh pacar lu (*) **godnyel**. Abis ini gue masih nemu komen rusuh, awas aja. Minggat semua lu dari lapak gue! Gue mau pacaran, jangan ganggu!

끝

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending, jujur saja it was so hard to end this story, maunya lanjut terus, jadj maaf kalau endingnya maksa.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan dan memfollow 'Status Instagram Haknyeon'

*deepbow*


End file.
